


【Mike/Desmond】Sunrise

by jijijijijiu



Category: American Ultra (2015), Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一个无聊的爱情故事
Relationships: Desmond Doss /Mike
Kudos: 1





	【Mike/Desmond】Sunrise

01  
就如同一个俗套的爱情故事的开头一般，Mike对Desmond是一见钟情。  
  
在这个宁静安详的小镇里，Desmond Doss是镇子里唯一一家诊所里的唯一一个医生。年轻的Desmond毕业后没有留在繁华的大城市，而是回到了自己的家乡。当诊所里为小镇居民们服务了几十年的老医生退休后，Desmond顺理成章地接管了诊所，从老医生手里接下了为小镇居民服务的责任。  
居民们都喜欢Desmond。Desmond有着温柔得宛若春日暖阳的笑容，再冷漠的人都会因此而融化，这其中当然也包括了Mike。事实上，Mike觉得自己在Desmond面前不是要融化了，而是要爆炸了。只要远远的看到Desmond，Mike脑海里就有无数颗烟花炸开来，如果Desmond对他笑了笑，那么Mike简直就像是被装上了火箭的推进器，下一秒钟就能飞向太空，撞上月球，砰地一声化作爆炸成一团火焰。  
  
然而便利店的小店员Mike并不敢告诉Desmond他的心意。诚然，Desmond是镇子里唯一一个不会嘲笑他是个废物，甚至不会因为他是个瘾君子而对他另眼相看的人。哪怕只有过几次简单的交流，但Desmond已经记住了他的名字，shu次在路上遇见都会热情地对他打招呼。但Mike就是不敢再靠近一点点——Desmond太好了，好到Mike是那么的喜欢他，却又那么害怕自己的感情暴露后，对方对自己仅有的好也会被厌恶所取代。  
  
Mike就这样被自己这段无果的暗恋所困扰着，他的火箭猴也陷入了对一只温柔善良的斑比的单恋。就连来看望他，只在小镇上呆了的几天的Pheobe都看出了他的不对。好不容易从Mike嘴里翘出了前因后果后，Pheobe不假思索地就开始鼓励对方勇敢跨出追求的第一步。  
Mike依旧缩着不说话，耷拉着脑袋一脸愁苦。Pheobe语言劝说了好一会儿，不见半点成效，急了的Pheobe扯起Mike就往门外走。  
  
“Pheobe!Pheobe——你要拉我去干什么？”  
被一个女孩子拉扯得毫无反抗之力的Mike徒劳的挣扎着。Pheobe动作一顿，和Mike面对面站着，鼻尖几乎都要碰到鼻尖。她握着Mike的肩膀，郑重地说道：“Mike，如果你有了喜欢的人，你就应该勇敢地去追求，你很好，你要相信自己，他一定也会喜欢上你的。”  
在Pheobe这番真心诚意的话语中，Mike感动地泪眼汪汪。抹了一把眼泪，他哭得上气不接下气的回答：“Pheobe，你说的我都懂。但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“Desmond的诊所在那边——咱们走错方向了。”  
  
Pheobe默默地松开手，毫无准备的Mike陡然失去了Pheobe的支撑后，“砰”一声的笔直地摔到了地上。  
  
瞅了眼地上几乎要摔成二维码的Mike，Pheobe默默地移开视线。  
好吧……  
起码这样，他们就有正当的理由去诊所了嘛。  
  
02  
诊所的门“吱呀”一声被推开。  
  
正在整理纱布的Dorothy绽开一抹笑容，刚转过头想看看是谁来看病，就对上了Mike那张满是青紫的脸。  
眨了眨眼睛，Dorothy憋了好半天才憋出一句：“你…  
“Mike，这是Mike Howell。”跟着Mike进来的Pheobe连忙帮着介绍道。  
“我知道。”Dorothy点点头，视线依旧没法从Mike脸上大片大片的青紫移开，“我是想问，你们需要我帮忙报警吗？”  
Mike和Pheobe忙动作统一地摇着头。  
“但是……”Dorothy指了指Mike的脸。  
“胡思澳新帅的（不小心摔的）。”掉了颗牙因此说话漏风的Mike强忍着扯动嘴角的伤口带来的痛楚，挤出了一句解释。  
Dorothy怀疑地看着他们，好半天才再次点了点头，像是接受了Mike的说辞。  
  
03  
Mike第一次这么近距离地接触Desmond。  
为了缓解自己的紧张，Mike不得不将自己的注意力全部集中在Desmond的眼睫毛上。一根，两根，三根……当Desmond浓密的睫毛因为主人的动作而轻颤的时候，Mike的心也跟着不自觉的开始颤动。  
Desmond小心翼翼地检查着Mike的伤口。大约是察觉到了对方的焦虑，他露出一个安抚的笑容，眼睛弯成一个好看的弧度。Pheobe眼瞅着Mike的状况一对，连忙开口和Desmond讲起了Mike受伤的原因。听到Mike是自己脸朝下的撞到地上的把自己撞成了这副模样后，尽管知道不恰当，Desmond的笑容还是抑制不住的加深了些。他拿出小手电灯准备检查Mike的瞳孔反射情况，一边摇了摇头笑道：“幸好现在看都还只是轻伤，我这里还能处理，不过Mike你下次可要小心点，再严重一点的话，你可就得去医院好好检查一下了。”  
Mike呆愣愣的看着Desmond笑意盈盈的眼睛，只觉得周围的一切都开始远离自己。终于，在Pheobe的惊呼和Desmond忽然焦急起来的喊声下，Mike被突如其来的黑暗所侵袭。  
彻底失去意识前，Mike的最后一个念头是，他现在是倒在了Desmond身上吗？  
  
很好，Mike觉得自己就这么死了也值得了。  
  
04  
Mike是因为大脑缺氧晕倒的。  
好心帮他送到县医院的Desmond一直留到了Mike醒来。刚睁开眼睛就看到了自己心心念念那张脸的Mike差点没又晕过去。  
  
Desmond离开前，Mike鼓足了勇气，死死攥着对方的衣角，结巴了半天才勉强说出一句：“你能给我一张你的照片吗？”  
Desmond不解的瞪大了眼睛。  
  
幸好还有Pheobe救场：“是这样的，Mike，Mike……他最近在试着把大麻借了，所以想要一张你的照片，想吸大麻了就拿出来看看，警示自己不能功亏一篑。  
Desmond恍然大悟的样子让Pheobe产生了一丝愧疚。  
  
05  
但Desmond还真的留了一张自己的照片给Mike。  
准确点的说，是两个人交换了联络方式，Desmond回家后给Mike发了一张自己的照片。  
  
抱着手机，Mike看着屏幕上Desmond的笑脸，觉得自己又有点儿喘不过气。  
  
以及，尽管Pheobe当时只是随口找了个借口，但是Mike自从拿到了Desmond的照片，还真的就不怎么碰大麻了。  
因为沉迷吸Desmond，根本无法自拔。  
  
06  
自从和Desmond交换了社交账号，Mike每天最大的消遣就是不停地刷新Desmond的Facebook主页。  
Desmond有空的时候就会去镇子里的教堂帮忙。对Mike来说，他见了教堂就跟蚊子靠近蚊香一样，但是当他看着Desmond发的照片，Mike第一次产生了去教堂转转的想法。  
  
但他最后还是没敢踏进教堂，只敢远远扒拉着一棵树往教堂里面瞅——哪怕只能远远地看到Desmond，Mike都高兴地快变成一只猴子爬到树上去。  
在教堂附近转悠的久了，就算Mike动作再隐蔽，多少也该引起些怀疑了。在Mike不知道第几次躲在大树后面往教堂的方向看，张望得把自己的脖子拉长地几乎可以COS长颈鹿却依旧没看到自己心心念念的人的时候，他感觉自己的肩膀被人拍了一下。  
Mike陡然一个激灵。他抱紧了大树看向来人，正好对上教堂里的修女的微笑。  
  
“小伙子。”  
Mike的手指死死地抠着树皮。  
“教堂里的窗户坏了，你愿意帮忙修一下吗？”  
  
完全不知道自己是怎么答应下来的Mike到了教堂后差点没被其他人好奇的目光吓得从窗子里跳出去。默不作声专注修窗的Mike一直到把窗子修好后，才看到悄无声息地站到了自己身后的Desmond。  
“砰——”的一声，Mike的脑袋狠狠地撞上了自己刚修好的窗子。  
  
07  
Mike觉得自己这回特别出息。  
在被教堂里的修女们和小镇里的一帮妈妈辈的妇女们团团围住，给自己包扎的Desmond就在自己咫尺的距离的情况下，Mike这回坚持着没有晕过去。  
这是Mike Howell跨出一小步，也是他人生的一大步。  
  
但Mike只坚持到Desmond说出要送他回家这句话的时候。  
  
熟练地接住突然倒下的Mike，Desmond笑得眉眼弯弯地和大家解释，Mike没事，就是有点紧张。是的是的，他不大习惯和别人交流。对啦，Mike其实是个非常好的人。没关系没关系，我知道他家在哪里，我送他回去就好。  
  
08  
Mike莫名其妙地成了教堂的修女们和小镇的妇女们眼里的宠儿。  
他现在依旧常常去教堂，但是每次他都会从躲在一棵大树后面然后被不知道是哪位的修女或者小镇里的阿姨婶婶硬拉到教堂里。接着他就会开始在教堂里帮忙，忙到最后他甚至会忘了自己一开始只是来偷看Desmond的。但每次他忙到一半，看到Desmond笑盈盈的瞅自己，他又觉得自己来帮忙是天经地义的。他当然该帮修女们干活，不然怎么对得起每一次Desmond对他绽放的笑容。  
他和Desmond也终于逐渐熟悉起来。虽然这个熟悉是单向的——他只要一靠近Desmond，他本来就不怎么好使的大脑就会立刻短路，根本组织不出一句完整的话。好在Desmond并不介意。他会和Mike讲话，讲述他小时候的趣事，讲述镇子里的故事，还有他离开小镇去上大学的那段时光。Mike虽然不知道怎么回应，但他把Desmond讲的每一句话都记了下来。于是他的笔下不再只有那只火箭猴，火箭猴暗恋的那只小鹿也有了自己的故事，并且小鹿和火箭猴的关系一天一天的亲密起来。  
  
他存钱买了一只戒指。Pheobe帮他选的。等Mike晚上回了家，看着戒指开始傻笑，他才想到一件最重要的事情。  
——他是不是，还没表白？  
  
09  
这个问题在第二天有了解答。  
  
他和Desmond一起去看电影。电影放映的一个半小时里，他们两个互相对着傻笑，笑着笑着，放映厅的灯光已经暗了又在亮起。两个人在电影院门口分开的时候，Desmond亮晶晶的眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，就在Mike又觉得自己开始喘不过气来到时候，Desmond突然凑上前，往Mike脸上亲了一下。  
  
“明天见。”  
  
Desmond亲完就跑，跑了几步，他又停下来，转过身朝着他喊了这一句。Mike站在原地呆若木鸡，脸上还残留的柔软而温暖的触感。  
等Desmond的身影逐渐消失在人海，Mike才开始难以抑制的傻笑起来。  
  
周围的人朝着Mike投去了不解的目光，但Mike根本无暇顾及他们。一直笑到脸颊肌肉都开始酸痛，Mike才恍然大悟般地朝着自己的家里奔去。  
他要去拿自己的戒指。  
  
明天他要带上他的戒指。  
  
END  



End file.
